Darth Malgus
Darth Malgus was a Human male Sith Lord of the resurgent Sith Empire during the time of the Great Galactic War to the Third Galactic War. He was born under the name Veradun within Imperial space, and raised by his adoptive father. His power was felt across the Galaxy, until he was soon frozen in carbonite by Arcann and Thexan, with his defrosting happening in the year 46 BBY. Escaping Carbonite In the year 46 BBY, a Galactic Republic scouting mission sanctioned by Chancellor Finis Valorum stumbled upon Malgus' frozen body, in a long-abandoned Infinite Empire vessel in the Unknown Regions. Not knowing who he was, the scout defrosted him, unleashing Malgus into the galaxy once more. Preparation for Invasion Once out of carbonite, Malgus traveled throughout the Unknown Regions, accidentally discovering the famed Chiss Ascendancy. In the decades leading up to 100 ABY, Malgus spent his time recruiting and training hundreds of Sith Lords to achieve his conquest of the galaxy. His Empire, known as the Bane Movement, would soon span the entirety of the Unknown Regions, conquering many worlds, and enslaving the Chiss Ascendancy. Ancient Sith Magic Wanting to prolong his lift, Malgus began to research ancient Sith tactics of achieving immortality. He soon discovered the method of stripping your conscious and putting pieces of it into inanimate objects. He dispatched Darth Kaix to Korriban in search of the lost figure of Sistros. After acquiring the statue, he decided that the next object to imbue part of his soul into would be the Darksaber, carried by Cynthia Crane. Finally, after the completion of his castle on Dromund Kaas, Malgus decided the final object to use would be his kyber crystal throne. The Sith Crusades In the year 106 ABY, Malgus initiated his conquest of the galaxy. He started by ordering the destruction of the planet Kamino, followed by the pivotal planet Bestine. Following the destruction of Bestine, Malgus simultaneously invaded Byss and Mandalore, though he was present for the invasion of Mandalore. Malgus attacked Sundari, capital of Mandalore, and killed Cynthia Crane, gaining possession of the darksaber. Following the death of Crane, Malgus ordered the Prometheus to destroy the planet Mandalore. After its destruction, he tasked his appprentice Vanitas and others with finding Raylen Eros and the last of the Mandalorians. Battle of Polis Massa With the Mandalorian Federation destroyed, the surviving Mandalorians were found to be operating out of Polis Massa. After arriving at the asteroid system, the Federation cruisers began attacking his capital ship. Malgus ordered the immediate eradication of the three remaining cruisers, and trapped the crew and personnel in a Force Projection. After this, he boarded the station along with a squad of Sith Warriors and Vanitas, and demolished everyone in their way. Finally arriving at the control center, Malgus killed Station Director Jor Rathe and Rian Jaxx. He then ordered Vanitas to retrieve the young boy, Jorel Eros. His mother, Julia, protested, and the Emperor killed her. With only Raylen left, Malgus rendered him unconscious and brought him back to Dromund Kaas. Malgus As Emperor Ten years into his legitimate rule as Emperor of the Sith Empire, Malgus travelled to the planet of Corellia, to investigate the aftermath of Knightfall Virus, thirty years prior. While on the streets of Coronet City, Malgus discovered a young girl by the name of Melinda Rhyne, who held a strong connection to the Force. He convinced her to join him back on Dromund Kaas, and over the course of five years, coerced her to the Dark Side of the Force. The Hunt for Jorel Eros Ever since the fall of the Mandalorian Federation, Malgus had been on the hunt for the son Raylen, Jorel Eros, who had one of the strongest connections to the Force that he had felt in his lifetime. Malgus felt as though Jorel was stolen from him by Vanitas, and vowed to kill his former apprentice and take Jorel in, coercing him to the Dark Side by using his captured father as leverage.